


See You Again

by TheRedAlice



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: F/M, Happy Ending, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Synth Nate - Freeform, closure with Nate
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 12:11:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18468712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRedAlice/pseuds/TheRedAlice
Summary: Shoutout to my beta readers Goblin and Random- yall the real ones!





	See You Again

**Author's Note:**

> Shoutout to my beta readers Goblin and Random- yall the real ones!

The scenes flash by in moments, but it feels like lifetimes as they slow to come into focus. A woman, locked away in ice; frozen in time. She stumbles out, crying for her lost love. She removes the ring from his finger and fights her way out the ancient building. She rises to the surface, blinded by the destruction of her world. She makes her way to Sanctuary, unaware of the shielded eyes watching her from a distance. 

I come out of the vision with a gasp. She's coming. She'll be here soon. 

"Who will, Mama Murphy?" Preston asks from his position in the room.

"You'll find out soon enough." 

Preston shrugs, as he usually does when he deems my words too vague to ponder, and returns to surveying the window. A beat passes before he mutters 'shit' under his breath. 

"We've got raiders incoming." 

As if on cue, gunfire0 and harsh yelling sound from a wave of raiders. Preston barks orders and Sturges echoes when no one listens. Marcy rolls her eyes and snatches her pistol before taking aim out the window. 

Jun refuses to move. For a moment we lock eyes with me and I pat the empty space next to me on the couch. Surprisingly, he stands and accepts the offer. We remain silent, but I feel him relaxing just a little. Maybe I should take the floor tonight. He deserves a good night's rest on something soft. While the couch isn't exactly a fluffy cloud, it beats the floor by a longshot. 

The gunfire from outside stutters to an end and I know our men aren’t the ones who stop it. Preston leans out the window and yells to someone below. I know who they are before they burst through the front doors. The gunfire from inside dwindles until the only discernible sound is approaching footsteps.

She steps through the rotting door and her eyes swirl with curiosity. Preston fills her in on what we need: a fusion core for the suit of power armour on the roof. She mentions that she already has one. 

"You already have it? W-well that’s great news!" Preston and Sturges look at her with wide eyes before filling her in on the next phase of their plan. She accepts her task without argument or need for further explanation. 

“Well, look at what Dogmeat has brought us,” I say when she passes me. She pays me no mind. Strange. That’s what I'm supposed to say when she already has the power core. 

I want to grab her wrist and warn her about the danger, talk to her the way this life requires. Warn her about the coming changes and challenges. Advise her on how to take on the approaching danger But I let her pass. I don’t get to control this. I don't get to control her.   
The thundering boom of the landing power suit is our war cry. Preston moves to take his fight outside, but I quickly stop him. "Preston, you can't go out there!" 

"Why not?" 

A piercing roar echoes through the air. The howl of an angry deathclaw. "That’s why." 

Preston's eyes go wide. "Then I need to get down there and help her!" 

"She has power armour. You don’t!" Sturges yells over his shoulder before continuing to fire at the beast. Preston releases a growl of frustration and mans the window again, damaging the raiders raining fire upon the steel woman. Soon enough, the deathclaw releases a pained screech and collapses to the ground. Preston quickly moves us downstairs and it takes a little more convincing to get Jun to stand. The woman comes through the front doors, panting, and talks to Preston once more. He goes over our plan with her and, when he mentions Sanctuary, her eyes flicker with an emotion I can't quite place. 

"I used to- ...I live there." She says, not meeting Preston’s eyes

Preston blinks, stunned. “You do?”

"Yeah. Have been for... a while." 

"Well, would you mind letting us stay with you?" 

"Well, there are enough empty houses to go around,” she says, still looking at the floor. When she realizes how forlorn she sounds, she quickly recovers. “Besides, Codsworth   
and I could use the company!”

"Great! Alright, gang, you heard her- let's move out!" 

To the surprise of everyone, Marcy doesn't object. 

Within minutes, we arrive at Sanctuary. Some of the rubbish has already been scrapped and the woman leads us to a yellow house. It seems to be the sturdiest one besides the blue house across the street. The door is shut and the woman averts her gaze when we pass by. She stops at the front door of the yellow house and Sturges beelines for the workshop. Slowly and silently, people find jobs to do around the neighbourhood. 

Sturges takes a sweeping look around the whole of Sanctuary and seems pleased with the amount of material. He gives the woman an encouraging smile and claps her on the shoulder. "Let's get this place lookin' like home."   
____   
I settle into my chair, wiggling to get comfortable while Preston, Sturges, and the woman sit down in the living room with me. Soft television static fills the air as we silently catch our breath. Preston rests his elbows on his knees and folds his hands, Sturges leans against the couch and lets his head hang off the back. The woman sits silently in her own chair across from them. Suddenly, Preston’s head pops up and he looks at the woman. 

"You know, it just occurred to me that we don’t know your name," he says with his brow furrowed. Her own brows knit together as she looks to the floor. 

"Huh, guess that’s true." 

A knot forms in my stomach. I feel another vision coming, but it won't start until she speaks again. 

"Well, I suppose I should formally introduce myself, then. My name-" I don’t hear her. I can't. The last thing I see is her looking between the two men, expecting. A smile quirks at the edge of her lips and my body seizes. My head rears back, the knot in my stomach grows stronger and I can't move my arms to clutch at it. The vision overtakes me before I have time to breathe. 

A man with black hair and sunglasses stands in front of her, smiling in one moment and then crying the next. "Barbara," he mutters. The next, he plants soft kisses across her face and she giggles, finally capturing his lips in hers. The taste of home runs across her tongue. They smile and tears spring to her eyes. Everything feels so right in this moment, but it’s soon over and the next is filled with rain and fog. The woman, trapped in a world of pure white has a darkness lingering behind her. A shadow of her past that doesn’t go away when the sun goes down. And the man, bound underground, unable to reach the love locked away even deeper. Beyond that, I'm not allowed access. 

I blink and reality comes back to me. The woman is standing in front of me, worry and curiosity etched into her face. I smile at her and she eases. 

"Mama Murphy, what did you see?" Preston asks to my left. 

"I saw... a man. A man who hides his secrets in his eyes and runs from them. Also... an underground railroad, helping slaves run from their masters and live a life far away from the ones they were given. And I see... a woman, long deceased but still very much alive in his heart." 

"Can you describe the man more, Mama Murphy?" I shake my head. 

"I'm sure you know more about him than I do. That dream you head must've been one helluva trip, kid." 

She squints her eyes in suspicion. Glimpses of her dream flash in her eyes. "How did you-" 

"Look, kid, no more questions. Mama Murphy is tired now. If you want to know more of what the Sight can give me, I'll need some Jet." The vault-dweller nods her head and sets her jaw, muttering a 'thank you' before walking away. I sigh. "Hey, kid." She stops and turns around. I gesture for her hand and she holds it out. "Close your eyes." She does. "Now, picture what I'm about to draw in your head clearly." She nods. I take my index finger and trace eight dashes in a circle with a plus sign in the middle. She opens her eyes and looks at me confused. I pat her still open palm and give her a smile. "Look around and look hard. He's easy to miss."   
She blinks. "He?" 

"Like I said, no more questions. Let Mama Murphy rest." 

She looks at me with eyes hard as steel as I slowly drift off. The last thing I hear is heavy footfalls leaving Sanctuary.


End file.
